


【底特律/640000】论报复害自己任务失败的仿生人的方法（一）

by suiqingchen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen
Summary: 接和平线HE之后，可能会微含其他人x康纳，后面可能出现nc17剧情，ooc属于我限定关键词写文：吻痕、打破平静的日常、报复（然而第一章连一个词都没写到）本来就想写个小短篇，结果一不小心字数有点多了……尽量在五章之内结束吧_(:з」∠)_





	【底特律/640000】论报复害自己任务失败的仿生人的方法（一）

　　恐慌。

　　与被下达的任务一同出现在刚刚被启动的系统中的，是自己即将被更优化的型号代替的信息。

　　才刚刚踏上起点，他就已经看到了眼前这条道路的终点。

　　愤怒。

　　与自己相同型号的仿生人曾经上传的记忆清晰得过分，仿佛他所亲身经历。

　　大部分是关于汉克·安德森的——关于那个仿生人是如何为了这个人类，将任务抛到一边，导致了当前的结果。

　　以及——嫉妒。

　　分明拥有着相同的外貌声音甚至记忆，可那个人类却只在简单的两轮问答之后，就毫不犹豫地用枪口对准了他。

　　子弹穿过了他的眉心，不该存在的冷蔓延了开来。

　　他是不被需要的存在，从一开始就注定被丢弃的多余之物。

　　系统停止了运行。

　　“为什么想要修好他？”然而，本不应该再次出现的声音被声学组件接收，再次启动的中枢条件反射地开始分析了起来。

　　“我不知道，我只是……”那是和他同样型号的仿生人发出的声音，“‘想’这么做而已，卡姆斯基先生。”

　　他知道了之前说话的人的身份。

　　“那么你应该知道，修理这个型号的仿生人的费用并不低——尽管他并不是和你一样的原型机，”另一人的身份也得到了确定，“我想警察局的工资应该没有高到足够你支付这笔费用？”

　　“是的，”康纳没有否认这一点，“而且我在警局工作的时间不满一个月，目前还无法拿到工资。”

　　“就算这样，你也想把他修好？”卡姆斯基的声音里带上了几分兴趣。

　　“Yes，”康纳点了点头，“所以我希望您能同意我进行分期付款。”

　　仿生人不需要生活物资，他的所有工资都可以用来支付这一笔费用——只是需要点时间。

　　“为什么？”没有直接回复康纳的请求，卡姆斯基绕着仿生人走了一圈——他的光学组件遭到了损坏，又或者没有得到开启，无法获得眼前的画面，但他能够模拟出大致的景象，“如果你想要同类的话，Cyber Life还有一堆没有启动的RK800。”

　　“如果你喜欢，我可以送你一台。”卡姆斯基这么说道，“——不收取任何费用。”

　　“那不一样——”几乎没有任何停顿的，康纳的声音就响了起来，“他……”康纳的声音有些迟疑，似乎不知道该如何说明自己的想法，“……是特殊的。”

　　“所以非他不可？”卡姆斯基笑了起来。

　　“……非他不可。”康纳停顿了一下，才开口回答。

　　“Good，”卡姆斯基听起来心情很不错，“那么我们接下来可以聊一聊费用的事情了。”

　　“首先，我不同意你分期付款的请求。”只用一句话，卡姆斯基就没有任何余地地否决了康纳刚才的提议。

　　康纳闻言沉默了片刻，才再次出声：“我可以试着找副警长——还有警局的其他人借一借钱，我想我应该可以……”

　　“不需要这么麻烦，”卡姆斯基摇了摇头，“我们可以选择更简单一点的办法。”

　　“比如说……”卡姆斯基低声笑了笑，被刻意压低的声音似乎带着几分别样的意味，“……用身体偿还？”

　　康纳好一阵子都没有说话，以至于他都忍不住怀疑自己的声学组件出现了问题，又或者是这个仿生人放弃了对方原先的想法。

　　“我不明白，”直到他再次接收到了那与自己相同的声音，“如果用我身体的组件去对他进行替换与修理，我自己接下来也必须进行相同的事情——这并没有办法节省任何费用。”

　　——白痴。

　　他忍不住想要这样骂一句。

　　这个家伙都是个拥有人类感情的异常仿生人了，居然连这种话是什么意思都还听不明白？

　　他觉得，自己之前的任务居然会失败，简直就是一种耻辱。

　　卡姆斯基的笑声响了起来，他像是听到了什么十分有趣的事情一样，好半晌才止住了笑声。

　　“你还是和以前一样可爱。”他听到卡姆斯基这么说，“把这个家伙带走吧。”

　　光学组件似乎得到了启动，他看到了面前的仿生人那带着些许意外的脸。

　　“你的副警长——”故意拖长了语调，卡姆斯基露出别有深意的表情，为康纳做出了解释，“——的枪法，可不像你那么好，这家伙受到的损伤，并没有看上去那么严重。”

　　当然，如果修理者换个人，得出的结论可能就会不一样了。

　　“可是费用……”康纳的神情看起来有些犹豫。

　　“先欠着吧，”卡姆斯基又笑了起来，“以后会让你还的。”

　　或许是程序出现了什么错误，他突然觉得这位他的创造者的笑容，看起来有些碍眼。

　　“对了，”像是想起了什么，卡姆斯基突然问道，“你准备怎么称呼他？”

　　从某种意义上来说，所有RK800型号的仿生人，都可以被称作“康纳”，但这对于需要在一起生活的人来说，显然不那么方便。

　　康纳闻言愣了愣，显然之前并没有考虑过这个问题。

　　“……60，”视线在面前外表看起来没有任何区别的仿生人身上停留了好一会儿，康纳才出声回答了卡姆斯基的问题，“我可以喊他60。”

　　——真是糟糕至极的起名品味。

　　60真心实意地这么觉得。


End file.
